everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alhexandria Enchant
Alhexandria Enchant is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of an enchantress and warlock. Her parents were a part of the fairy tale, The Golden Branch, although it is unknown if Alhexandria will assume a role in that story as well. As with Prince/Princess Charmings and Knights in Shining Armor, Alhexandria will go to whichever story is in need of an enchantress. Purely for aesthetic reasons, Alhex sides with the Royals Character Personality Alhexandria is cool, seductive, and charming. Being the daughter of an enchantress, perhaps it's only natural that she is able to worm her way in and out of conversations in a breeze. Her silver tongue could probably talk her way out of any and all situations, if she really wanted to. Charismatic and alluring, Alhex is able to gain the attention and trust of her peers quite easily. She mainly uses this skill of hers in order to bring in business for the Weird Sisters, a trio of magical ladies who sell their magic to those in need of it. Alhex is the "face" of the group, as people tend to trust her way more than they're willing to trust Mirriah or Izaspella. Ambitious and sharp, Alhex is extremely business-orientated and will do anything to succeed. She usually finds herself hiding her true thoughts and emotions, especially if it means she's getting something out of it. After all, nothing gets in the way of dreams, right? Especially not emotions - no matter how much they hurt. Alhexandria has a bad habit of pushing her feelings to the side in order to keep up her affable and trustworthy facade, even when all she really wants to do is curl up and cry somewhere else. She would never do anything to jeopradize the the Weird Sisters' business by scaring potential customers away or harming their already-precarious name somehow. Alhexandria is very enterprising and purposeful, and once she has set her mind onto something, she'll do anything to achieve it. Another prominent trait about Alhex is how much she likes to look good. Her confidence is shaken 120% if she's not wearing makeup and if she's not wearing the right outfit. So many people tend to gush about how beautiful Alhexandria is, but she only fully begins to believe them when she looks into the mirror and sees perfect brows, perfect lips, perfect makeup & hair, etc. etc. She is a perfectionist, not only concerning her appearance but her work ethic as well. She cannot rest easily knowing that her wing eyeliner is slightly uneven or knowing that she got that one test question from Magicology wrong. Alhex can be very hard on herself, leading her to become stressed and anxious rather easily. Her way of coping with this is by directing all of her attention onto the Weird Sisters and their business. She knows for a fact she can give it her best, thus eliminating her stress over doing her job perfectly. Plus, it totally counts towards experience for building up her own business empire someday. She'd like to start her own fashion brand, but selling questionable potions and revenge curses and good-luck spells for finals is the first step towards that goal, in her mind. Alhexandria is also the type of person to get things done by herself. Depending on others is something she hates to do, but she finds it hard to escape from. Even now, with the Weird Sisters business she has to depend on both Mirriah and Izaspella to make the group actually work. Concerning other things, though, Alhexandria will do most, if not all, of the work herself. She wants it done right a certain way and the only way to achieve that is to just do the thing herself. Honestly, though, all she truly wants is a way to survive without a destiny or story like everyone else has. Since she is most likely going to be destinyless, Alhex is searching for a way to find her place and purpose in this world that depends so heavily on the fairy tales they hail from. In some ways, she is scared of her future, and she would do anything to feel stable and confident about it. She does feel a bit bitter towards fairies, especially the dark ones like Faybelle Thorn, since they are basically the reason she might not have a story for herself. And yet, at the same time, it's freeing to know that her future is in her own hands. Unlike the many students around her, she doesn't have to follow what words on a page what written out for her. Alhex knows deep down that perhaps she should feel grateful for such an opportunity, and yet she is terrified of having to choose and create her own path, somehow, someday. Hobbies & Interests The Weird Sisters Out of all of them, Alhexandria is definitely the one who takes it the most seriously. Mirriah, although she might be the leader, is much more invested in her gossip Mirror Blog, and Izaspella loves to half-ass certain potions and whatnot because "it's kind of funnier that way". Alhex sees this as being the first step to creating her own business empire when she grows up - after all, it's starting to look as if she might go destiny-less thanks to all the enchantress roles being taken up by fairies instead. As mentioned before, Alhexandria serves as the "face" of the Weird Sisters. As most people highly distrust Mirriah and barely any knows of Izaspella, Alhex is the perfect person to bring in customers for the group Designer Brands She's rich and she wants others to know that. It's not out of spite for others, but used as more of a status icon. Most fairytales tend to think witches and enchantresses are old hags who live in rags. Alhex wants to prove them wrong. What better way to do that than to flaunt her designer brand clothes everywhere she goes Appearance Alhexandria is notably pretty, with arched brows and a little beauty mark under her left eye. She has silky dark brown hair that appears as dark as black in some lights. She normally pins it up into an elegant style ala 1940s. She wears black, with touches of gold. She has characteristically long legs Fairy Tale How the Story Goes lmao what story How Does Alhexandria Come Into It? tba View on Destiny Alhexandria is certain she is going to end up destiny-less somehow, someway. So the thought of destiny is rarely in the forefront of her mind. However, she chooses to side with the Royals purely for aesthetic reasons - the Royal red and gold goes so much ''better with her outfits than Neutral green or Rebel purple Relationships Family Mother Alhexandria's mother was originally supposed to be the enchantress from ''Beauty and the Beast. However, that role was subsequently taken over by a fairy instead, and Alhex's mother (as well as her father) was pushed into roles in a much lesser known story called The Golden Branch. This has left Alhexandria's mother very bitter. Alhex carries on this bitterness in her own way, since her mother is such an influential part of her life. However, Alhex's mother wants her daughter to push back at the fairies and take back the enchantress roles that have been being slowly replaced over the years. This leads to some tension between mother and daughter, as Alhex instead wants to pursue her own path instead of trying to grasp at a destiny she might never have Friends Mirriah Glass Alhexandria, much to her chagrin, finds herself depending on Mirriah quite a bit in order to keep the Weird Sisters business running smoothly. As much as Alhex would like to be the undisputed "leader" of their group, Mirriah most certainly takes that title and runs with it. Together, Mirriah and Alhex make one heck of a scary team. They are both ambitious and magical. However, Alhex prefers to get stuff done herself. Mirriah prefers to manipulate others into doing things for her. Alhex finds Mirriah to be a little irritating whenever she starts to gush about herself, but mostly Alhex has learned how to tune her out. She sees Mirriah as a valuable business partner and a close, albeit weird, friend Izaspella Castwell Alhexandria and Izaspella have a bit of a history together: Their parents were apart of their own high school clique back in the day and so Alhex has practically grown up with Iza right by her side. Whereas others can grow tired and taken aback by Izapsella's very nonchalant and sardonic approach to life, Alhex finds it ever so slightly amusing and even relatable. Izaspella is extremely skilled when it comes to magic - although she tends to use her powers flippantly - and is considered to be the "magic" of the Weird Sisters. If you need a potion of any kind or a curse placed on your rival, Izaspella is the one to do it. Alhex likes to think she understands Izaspella in a way that most others don't, as she has seen her during her more vulnerable years Persephone Rose tba Brangwen von Dark tba Cybelle Vedma tba Pet Alhex does not have a pet, since most animals tend to be skittish around her for whatever reason Romance As of right now, Alhex is not in a relationship. She cares much more about her small business than any sort of romantic flings. She is demiromantic and bisexual. She tends to be attracted to those of determined spirit and strong heart. They have to be there to support her in all her endeavors Enemies Fraeya Thorn * her mom took alhex's mom destiny * lots of beef, esp growing up * imagine them glaring each other down in the hallways but never engaging in actual arguments or fights (because lowkey they dont hate each other because they dont even know ''each other?? they just grew up hating the ''concept of the other) Outfits Trivia *tba Quotes TBA Notes *Originally, she was going to be the daughter of a witch and Prince Charming *So I realized that a lot of the roles I thought were enchantresses (ie. Beauty and the Beast) were actually just fairies. So I kinda headcanon that most enchantress roles are being "replaced" by fairies, hence why Alhex might not get a destiny Gallery Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Enchantress Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs